


An Angel On Either Shoulder

by Stormsong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Cuddles, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsong/pseuds/Stormsong
Summary: In a world where the Supernatural book series by Carver Edlund exist and are popular. Sam and Dean Winchester don't exist, but Sam and Dean Wesson do.Charlie convinced Sam to go to a convention. He begins to regret the decision until he runs into a pair of angel cosplayers. Or rather their wings keep knocking into him.Gabriel takes care of his older brother Lucifer, who has problems with both being alone and crowds. Which probably has something to do with finally being released from the padded cell he's been in for years, until recently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a platonic Samifer piece. And I’m a huge Sabriel shipper. …and for awhile now I wanted to write an not quite ot3. I wanted a pair with a platonic third….so this is that. A sabriel pairing with a platonic Lucifer.  
> Also…this is a AU. I’m exploring the characters in a way i haven’t seen yet.

Sam was still trying to figure out how he let Charlie talk him into attending a convention. He might have been the nerd his brother always called him, but convention halls packed with cosplayers and booths were not his thing. And this convention was just too crowded.

Being hit by two different sets of wings three times should have been proof enough. The third time the golden wings knocked into his face was the final straw.

“Can’t you be more careful with those things!” Sam growled at the angel cosplayer.

“What?” The angel turned, causing the wing to hit Sam in the face. A fourth time.

Sam let out a loud sound of frustration, causing many heads to turn. He didn't care by that point. In fact, he would have yelled at the owner of the golden wings...except the breath got caught in his throat when he saw the shorter man’s face for the first time. Sam blinked.

“I think you broke him, brother.” This was spoken by the owner of the tattered red wings. Those had hit Sam a couple times as well. This angel, with his broken halo, was almost as breathtaking as the golden winged angel. Almost, but not quite.

Not that Sam took notice. He’d gotten sucked into honey colored eyes.

“I think I did,” the golden angel agreed with a grin. One that turned into a leer as he took Sam in from head to toe.

“Doesn’t he remind you of someone?” The fallen angel asked. “One of those hunter brothers from that paranormal series you love.”

“Supernatural. As if you didn’t know, Luci. You read every book. And yeah. He looks just how I pictured Sam.”

Sam blushed. He knew exactly what they were talking about. Sam wasn’t cosplaying so much as simply dressing in his normal clothes. Charlie assured him that everyone would assume that he was cosplaying the fictional character Sam from the book series anyways.

The fallen angel, Luci, he'd been called laughed. “Guess he’s not broken after all, Gabe!”

“That’s good,” Gabe replied to the other angel. Then to Sam, “It would be hard to ask you out if I did manage to break you.”

Sam opened his mouth to answer, a witty remark on the tip of his tongue; but as soon as he opened his mouth Charlie was there pulling him away.

“C’mon, Sam! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! The Sam contest is about to start and you’re going to win for sure. You are, after all, the best Sam here. Pretty much by default.”

Sam sighed. “If you say so, Charlie.”

His friend glared. “You know it.”  
…

Gabriel and Lucifer watched the tall hunk of Hotness wrapped in flannel get pulled away but the redhead in a knight’s tunic.

Gabriel knew her, mostly by reputation. Charlie Bradbury to some. To others she was the Queen of Moons of Moondor, the ruler of one of four factions in a Medieval type LARPing game. In fact Charlie was well known in the LARPing community, but Gabriel didn’t remember anyone talking about someone that looked like the perfect Sam from the Supernatural series. Gabriel would have remembered hearing about it.

Lucifer, his brother, broke Gabe out of his thoughts with a elbow nudge. “You just gonna watch him walk away or are we going to watch the contest?”

Gabe grinned, not ashamed at being caught. “Both. Both is good.”

Luci rolled his eyes and linked their arms carefully. Carefully to avoid tangling their wings together. ‘Sam’ hadn’t been the first to yell at them because of their wings. Which they both had a tendency to forget about. One would think wearing cumbersome wings to a convention would be annoying for the wearer as much as everyone else, but the wings actually managed to feel like they belonged on the two men dressed as angels. So they actually kept forgetting the wings were there at all.

Gabriel blamed himself for that. He’d made them light for long term wearing. But he couldn’t regret them if the wings were the reason for meeting ‘Sam’.  
…

Lucifer stayed by Gabriel’s side like a burr during the entire Sam Character contest. Which didn’t surprise Gabe at all. Luci was still getting, slowly, used to crowds again. Admittedly the one at the convention, any convention, was huge. So it was no wonder that Gabe’s older brother stood extra close.

After all, Lucifer had only recently been released from his padded cell back into the world. Gabriel shoved the train of thought aside. If he focused on it then he wouldn’t be able to enjoy the convention. Or the Sam contest.

Speaking of which…. The tall hunk they’d met minutes ago was easily the best one on the stage. Granted, the others were nice specimens, but they were unpolished gems next to a sparkling diamond.

‘Their’ Sam had flushed cheeks from all the action he was getting on the stage. Then, maybe having caught someone’s eye from the audience, his cheeks went reader.

Luci said, “You haven’t taken your eyes off of him.”

“Can you blame me? That jaw! Those flowing locks! And legs that go on forever!”

“That’s not all though,” There was something in Luci’s tone but Gabriel didn’t turn from the stage to look.

“What do you mean?”

“You bumped him with your wings.”

“So? I bumped a few people today.”

“Because you were too busy watching him.” There was no doubt in Lucifer’s voice as to who he was referring to. “You bumped him so he’d notice you. I bumped him because I don’t have the same control over my wings as you do.”

Finally Gabe took his eyes off the stage to eye his brother. “You noticed that, huh?”

Luci made a face that asked if his little brother really could get away with that question. Lucifer might have spent years alone in a padded cell, because their eldest brother had convinced their father that it was necessary, but Luci could still read Gabriel like no time had passed at all.  
…

As predicted by Charlie, Sam did win the contest. When the presenter asked for his name, and Sam replied honestly the man stared, blinked, and laughed like it was a joke.

“Ladies and Gents! I present to you our first place winner! Sam! As himself!”

The audience thought it was a great joke a much as the presenter had. They clapped, roared, hooted, and hollered.

Sam’s prized was a plastic replica of Ruby’s knife and a generous gift card for a local restaurant, Heaven’s Delight.

When Sam was finally allowed off the stage he was met by three people. Charlie, he expected. The angels he should have. Especially the golden one. What was his name…? He was sure he heard the other one say it…. whatever it was the golden one hadn't taken his eyes off Sam the whole time. Even now as Sam stepped down off of the last step.

“We didn't get a chance to finish our conversation,” the angel told him with a grin.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “No, I suppose not.”

Charlie was looking between them with a curious twinkle in her eye. Sam knew that look. His friend got that look every time Charlie thought she needed to play matchmaker. Which was a position she took up since Sam stopped mourning Jess a few years or so ago.

“I believe I was asking you out,” the golden angel said.

The twinkle in Charlie’s eyes grew.

The fallen angel spoke up, “And maybe a name?” He too had a twinkle in his eye.

Sam’s lips twitched and he tried not to sigh. This could go one of two ways. Either they would believe him…or like the presenter and the audience they won’t believe he’s telling the truth.

“My name’s Sam.”

Charlie tried to keep a straight face, but failed.

The fallen angel gave Sam an unreadable look. Something shuttered, with something light underneath that wanted out, but was kept under lock and key. It was such a contrast to the playful words from earlier and the playful twinkle less than a minute ago.

Before Sam could try to puzzle that out the golden angel stole his attention.

The angel’s eyes crinkled and mouth frowned. “If you were going to outright turn me down you could have said so.”

They didn't believe him. Sam sighed. “Do you want to see id? My name really is Sam. Sam Wesson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made. A conversation is had. A phone number is given, and a phone call is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know: I'm not basing Lucifer's anxiety off of any particular type of disorder. I don't even know if what I'm having Lucifer go through is even a thing. I imagine it could be. I do plan on writing a chapter from his pov for more clearity. I will give warning before that actually happens.

Gabriel blinked up at the hunk in flannel. Was this guy for real? Was that really his name? Gabe was half tempted to ask for id. He side eyed his brother and gave that serious consideration.

Lucifer’s problem wasn’t with reality. His problem was with trust. Thankfully Luci trusted Gabriel. A trust that was there because Gabe had never betrayed it in the first place. And maybe because Gabriel was the only member of their family that had actually to bothered to visit Lucifer...when Luci had been allowed visits, of course.

Luci’s trust in Sam, a stranger, wouldn't normally be a problem, for Lucifer or Gabriel. But if Gabriel wanted a relationship, for however long that was...well, it was important to Gabriel that Lucifer could trust Gabe’s potential love interest. It was imperative. Because of Luci’s particular issues Luci could not be left alone, nor liked to be far from Gabe. The older brother was highly dependent on the younger brother, but they were working on that.

With that in mind, Gabriel said, “Yeah, can we, actually?”

The tall man’s eyes widen, just a tad. He hadn’t expected his offer to be taken seriously. However, he did reach into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

The license revealed that Sam Wesson was, in fact, his name.

Passing the card to his brother for inspection Gabriel chuckled. “That’s pretty hilarious! We,” Gabe gestured to himself and his brother, “are cosplaying as ourselves from the book as well.”

Luci passed the license back to Sam, who took it in silent surprise. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope!” Gabe grinned. “I am the awesome Gabriel, and my brother is the Fallen angel Lucifer. Our father was on a religious naming kick when he named all four of us.”

Out of the corner of his eye Gabe saw Luci sneer at the mention of their father, but it was quickly hidden away as fast as it appeared. Thankfully no one noticed, or at least no one mentioned it.

Sam chuckled. “I would accuse my father of something similar if the series hadn’t come out until I was already born. My own brother is named Dean.”

“For real?” Just a bit of awe might have slipped into Gabe’s voice. Just a bit.

“For real,” Charlie replied for Sam. “And if no one is going to introduce me, I’ll just have to do it for myself. The name’s Charlie-”

“-Bradbury,” Gabe finished for her. “No need, m’lady. I know thee from Moondor, Your Majesty,” Gabe bowed. “Some call me the Green Knight.”

This time it’s Charlie’s eyes that widen in surprise and maybe awe. “That’s you?” The words certainly came out in an awed whisper.

Gabe inclined his head and grinned with pride. “Indeed, m’lady.”

Charlie turned to Lucifer in silent question.

Luci shook his head. “Unfortunately I haven’t had the chance to visit Moondor. But I have heard wonderful stories.”

To draw attention from his brother Gabe asked, “What about you, Sam?”

Sam huffed. “Once. And I have never heard the end of it since. As it looks like I won’t be able to hear the end of today either if Charlie has her way.”

“And I will,” Charlie confirmed with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Right then a crowd came through the hall and someone brushed against Lucifer with a quick, “Excuse me.”

Even such a light touch was enough to have Luci going tense and whispering, “Gabe….”

That was Gabriel’s cue.

“Welp, this has been real fun.” Gabe took out his own wallet and withdrew a small card. With a flourish he handed it to Sam. “I mean that. Real fun. And I really hate to cut short, but we gotta run. That’s got my number. Call me, Samoose!” Gabe twirled on his heel, linked arms with his older brother, and found a route towards the closest exit.

“Do you think he’ll call?” Lucifer practically clung to Gabriel even once they got past the most crowded areas.

“I do hope so.”

“You gave him a business card.” Luci wasn’t so much as stating the obvious as pointing out that that Gabe could have kept the fact that he owned a five star restaurant a secret a little longer if he had given Sam a different card. Gabriel did have cards that had just his name and number on it.

“Yeah. But he would have found out one way or another. He did win the gift card to the restaurant.”  
…

“Samoose?” Sam repeated as he looked down at the white business card with gold lettering. Because that’s what it clearly was regardless of the flashy text.

He showed it to Charlie, who’s eyes were as wide as he knew his own were. She looked from the card to where the two angel cosplayers had disappeared in the crowd and back again. Then read aloud. “Gabriel Shurley. Owner and Chef of Heaven’s Delight.” Charlie looked at Sam. “That’s….”

“Yep.”

“Where….”

“Yep.”

“It’s a five star restaurant!”

“Yep.”

“What are you going to do?”

Sam took the card back from his friend. “Honestly? I was thinking about calling him before I knew that.”  
…

It was late evening when Gabe’s phone rang with an unknown caller. It was with excitement, nervousness, and cation that he answered it. And that was only with Gabe hoping that it was Sam calling. So to take some of the nerves off he answered the phone as if it was a spam call or a wrong number.

“Mortimer’s Mortuary! You kill ‘me, we chill ‘em!”

There was a briefest pause Gabe ever heard, then, “Do you have room for two?”

If Sam was going to play along then Gabe was certainly going to see how far he could take it. “In fact, we are having a buy one get one free special! Send one to Heaven and you get Hell for free!”

“That's quite the offer,” Sam replied without hesitation. “Are you open tomorrow evening? We can meet and talk about details.”

“I actually have the whole day free. We can meet you anywhere you like.”

“We?”

Gabe refused to sigh. “That’s the deal. You want me you get Luci too. Because of past circumstances Luci has really bad anxiety about being alone for long and being in crowded spaces.”

“Oh.” There was a pause on the line before Sam said, “In that case I’m willing to come to you or meet you in a place of your choosing.”

Lucifer walked out of his bedroom at that moment. Gabriel held his free arm open in a silent invite for his older brother to join him on the couch. Of course Luci took the invite and curled up next to Gabe.

Gabe told Sam, “Luci just woke up. I’m going to take this convo to speakerphone.” Gabe pulled the phone away from his ear, touched the speaker icon and said, “Say hello, Luci.”

From Gabe’s left and from the phone: “Hello, Luci.”

“Ha. Ha. I’m surrounded by comedians.” But Gabriel was grinning as he said it.  
…

Sam was a little taken off guard by the apparent dependency Lucifer seems to have on Gabriel. He wasn't sure yet, but he didn’t think it would be a deal breaker. Not that there was anything between Sam and Gabriel. Yet. If Sam hadn’t thought there couldn’t be something between them then he wouldn't have called at all.

Having just learned about Lucifer’s anxiety hearing that he’d just woken up wasn’t such a surprise.

“Did you sleep well, Lucifer?”

A rustle of movement came over the phone. Then, “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Luce, Sam wants to…” Gabe’s voice trailed off. It was clear that he wasn’t sure what Sam wanted to call what Sam was proposing.

“I would like to set up a date,” Sam told the brothers on the phone. And there it was. That is what Sam wants. That is why he called. He wanted a date with Gabriel, but he was willing to get to know Lucifer too. He hoped all that translated through the phone.

A breath caught on the other end of the line. So maybe the words did encompass everything he wanted.

It was Lucifer that asked flatly, “Are you certain you understand the situation?”

“Luce…”

“No. He needs to truly understand or it won’t work between you.”

Gabriel sighed. “He’s right, Sam.”

Sam didn’t know what to say to reassure either brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, come talk to me on tumblr @stuckatsix


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this sooner. But SGDQ2017 happened, as did fabric shopping, and back pain. So, I suppose I really have no excuse.

There was silence on the line and for a moment Gabriel thought that maybe Sam had hung up. But when he tapped the screen to light it up the call was still counting the seconds.

Finally Sam took an audible breath and told the brothers, “I don’t know that I truly understand. I think I do, but I get the feeling that that isn’t good enough. So I’m going to say, give me the chance?” It's half question, half statement.

Gabe looked at his older brother to gauge his thoughts. It isn’t as easy as it used to be years and years ago, but the two of them have fit back together almost perfectly; like the close siblings they used to be. But with more cuddling than they ever did as children. (Not that bothers Gabe, he _is_ the most affectionate one in the family.)

Lucifer looked contemplative. It was a good sign. Gabe had a really _really_ good feeling about Sam Wesson. Not that he would tell Luci. Didn’t want his personal opinion to bias his brother’s decision.

Turned out that Gabe didn’t have to say a word. The heart eyes must have been plain as day to read.

“Alright,” Luci finally said, but not like he was relenting. More like it was the decision he’d come to on his own.

Twin sighs of relief followed; one from Gabe and the other from the phone. It was almost enough to make Gabe giddy.

“I’m free tomorrow evening,” Sam prompted.

Gabe replied with, “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, my offer still stands. I’m willing to meet you somewhere of your choice. Something that makes Lucifer comfortable. Or I can come to you?”

Gabriel can feel the grin spread across his face. Sam is already trying to include Luci in their plans, thinking of Lucifer’s comfort.

The time gets set for the following evening for dinner. At Gabe and Luci’s, where Lucifer ultimately decided he would be most comfortable getting to know Sam. (Even though Sam was going to be dating Gabriel it was important that Lucifer feel comfortable. Around Sam and as he got to know Sam.) Then, once Sam had an address and some directions, good nights were said and the call finally ended.

The call might have been over but Gabriel was excited and giddy and knew he wouldn’t be going to bed anytime soon.

Lucifer moved until he was in Gabe’s lap and looking up at him. “What’s on your mind, little brother?”

Gabe ran his fingers through the short blonde hair. He could say the words now. “I have a really good feeling about this one.”

Luci’s lips twitched into an almost smile. “I hope it does work out for you. I haven’t seen you smile like this since I walked out of...that place.” Sourness twisted his smile away.

Gabriel scratched Lucifer’s scalp in the way that had his older brother pushing into the touch like a cat might. He was sure Luce would purr if he could.

He hadn’t realized, but Lucifer was right. What Gabe was feeling was much like how his brother described. When Lucifer had walked out of that white, metal, and sterile building and towards Gabriel it had been one of the best days in his life in a very, very long time. To see his big brother free and not locked up? Of course, Gabe had grinned and laughed, and cried, for hours. It had been so overwhelmingly good to have his big brother back! So if he was smiling like _then_ then Gabe hoped his good feeling didn't disappoint.  
…

Sam had to hide his smile. He didn’t think his stern looking professor would appreciate him grinning like a fool at Gabriel’s texts. They came fast, as if the sender was nervous or frantic.

**Gabriel** : _Are you allergic to anything?_  
**Gabriel** : _please tell me your not_  
**Gabriel** : _and food preferences. Need to know that ASAP!_

It was 9AM and halfway through the class. They were only having dinner? Right? Sam now knew that Gabriel owned and cooked for his own high end restaurant...but that didn’t mean French cuisine at home, did it? Or something that took all day to prep…. Hopefully not. Sam wasn’t used to eating high end food. It was bad enough that he had won the generous gift card in the first place….

Sam let go a soft sigh and sent a quick text.

**Sam** : _Not that I'm aware of. As long it’s not overly greasy anything is good with me._

Seconds later Gabriel sent a reply.

**Gabriel** : _i can work with that ;)_  
…

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief when he read that Sam wasn’t allergic to anything. But the anxiety ramped back up when Sam didn’t have any preferences other than “not overly greasy”. The wink at the end of his text was pure bravado.

In fact he was still sitting at the kitchen table clutching his hair over tonight’s menu when Luci came out into the kitchen in loose pants and a t-shirt. His face was instantly full of concern when Gabe looked up.

“Don’t tell me that Sam cancelled.” Luci walked over to the cabinet that held the bowls, pulled one out, and set it on the counter before moving to the pantry.

Gabe sighed. “That might make it easier.”

Lucifer walked back to his bowl, set down the Count Chocola and frowned at his little brother. “What happened?”

“Oh, nothing. Sam simply has no food allergies and virtually no food preferences.”

Luci rolled his eyes and turned back to fixing himself breakfast. “So you have absolutely nothing to worry about, but have no idea what to cook for tonight. Sounds right about normal for you then.” Lucifer poured cereal, then went for the milk and poured that as he spoke. He put the milk away and the cereal before turning back to Gabe. Who hadn’t moved or made a sound.

With a sigh of his own Lucifer picked up his bowl of cereal, selected a spoon from the silverware drawer, and sat him and his bowl across from Gabriel.

“What would you have made tonight if it was just the two of us?”

Gabriel promptly replied with, “Meatloaf, mac and cheese, green beans, and cornbread.”

Luci grinned. “See that wasn’t so hard. Just make that.”

Gabe wanted to be upset with his brother’s easy solution, but couldn't find it in him to do so. Besides, Luci was right Gabriel was worrying way too hard about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, come talk to me on tumblr @stuckatsix


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam arrives for dinner and things get interesting before they even sit down to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should never have taken me so freakin' long to write. Basically what happened was my brain farted and it lasted way to long in regards to this chapter.

Sam straightened the hem of his favorite red plaid shirt one last time before knocking on Gabriel and Lucifer’s front door. It didn’t  _ look _ like a house that an owner of a renowned chef would own. It didn’t look expensive enough.

_ Maybe that’s just the way he likes it? _ Sam wondered as he waited at the door. Not everyone that had money flashed it around. Most people that lived in California seemed to...but maybe Gabriel was the exception.

It was Lucifer that answered the door. In loose grey pants and and a band t-shirt, one that Sam didn’t recognize. He thought it might have been a heavy metal group by the look of the design.

Lucifer greeted him with a small smile and a, “Hello, Sam,” before moving out the way and letting him in. As Sam stepped past Lucifer leaned in to whisper, “Gabe’s been working frantically in the kitchen for hours.” 

Sam gave Lucifer wide eyes. “Really? He didn’t have to go all out on my account.”

Lucifer chuckled lowly. “Don’t worry. This is normal for him.” He shut the door and gestured to the kitchen. “C’mon, let’s pull him from the stove so you can both relax a bit before we eat.” He eyed Sam. “You look just as bad as he does,” he told Sam in a normal tone. “Don’t tell me you’re another one of those that puts all of themselves into what they do.”

Sam tried to smile, but it came out a grimace.  “If you think I look bad now you don’t want to see me at finals.”

Lucifer raised a brow in lieu of asking a question.

“I’m a law student. They’re harder on us than they are on regular college brats. Not that pre-law was anything to sneeze at.”

This time Lucifer’s brow wrinkled. “You have to go to school for pre-law  _ and _ law? You have to do it twice?”

Sam winced. “I guess you can say that.”

By then the two of them had passed by a dining room and a living room and had approached the kitchen. A very  _ very _ expensive looking kitchen.  _ This was where Gabriel spent his money. Makes more sense since the man  _ is  _ a chef. _

“Wow,” Sam breathed.

Gabriel whipped around to face them. His eyes widened with surprise and panic. “Sam! You aren’t supposed to be here yet! The food isn’t ready!” Gabriel’s hands fluttered in the air.

Sam’s lips twitched at the cuteness of it, but thought smiling right then would be bad.

Thankfully, they were both saved by Lucifer.

The older brother walked over to the younger and took Gabe’s hands in his own. “Gabriel. It’s six o’clock. He’s right on time.” Gabriel tried to turn his head to, probably, find a clock and check the time. Lucifer moved his brother’s hands into one of his so he could free up the other. With his free hand he stopped his brother from turning his face. “No. Keep your eyes on me.” When Lucifer was sure he would be obeyed he asked gently, “Can the food survive a few moments without your attention?”

Gabriel seemed to give that honest thought. Finally after seconds stretched by the younger brother nodded.

Lucifer grinned. “Good. Now go find us some wine or other alcohol that you think will go best with dinner and we three will do some relaxing before we eat. Cause honestly, the two of you are as bad as the other.” Lucifer let go of Gabriel’s hands and moved away, but only enough so he could still see both Gabriel and Sam.

…

 

Gabe took a real look at Sam. His brother was right. Sam looked over worked. And knowing himself...Gabe looked the same. Even though relaxing was Gabe’s favorite thing to do, and his restaurant ran smoothly due to his wonderful staff...Gabe had a hard time leaving the kitchen. Any kitchen. He might love relaxing, but cooking and baking was his passion.

Smothering a sigh Gabe turned away to dig in the fridge. What they needed was good old fashion cheap beer. It was probably the only thing he had that would go best with homestyle comfort food.

Beers in hand he straightened up, closed the fridge with a hip, passed the beers out, and said, “Well, if we’re gonna do this right….” Gabe uncapped his own beer and took a large swig. 

Sam’s lips twitched before he uncapped his own beer and took a sip.

Gabe held out a hand to Sam then Luci to collect the caps, then promptly tossed them to the closest counter space. Sam snorted his amusement and Luci rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Instead Luci took himself and his beer and lead the way to the living room.

“C’mon, Sam,” Gabe grinned, “let’s get to the living room before Luce picks a sappy drama to watch.”

“I heard that!” Floated to them from the other room.

Gabe raised his voice, “You were supposed to!”

Sam chuckled. “As long as it’s not  _ Doctor Sexy, M.D. _ I’m good.”

Gabe widened his eyes in mock shock with a hand to his heart. “Le gasp! You don’t like it?”

Sam winced. “Not so much. Maybe if they did more than kiss every two minutes I might. Dean loves it though. Of course, if you ask him he will never admit it.”

When the two made it to the living room Luci was waiting on his favorite end of the couch. Gabe took the middle and patted the empty cushion next to him as his big brother settled in against Gabe’s side.

Sam hesitated only briefly as he watched Lucifer snuggle into Gabe. Then, having been caught watching, Sam smiled and sat down in the open seat. The tall man arranged himself till he was comfortable, but could also look at the two brothers.

Gabriel watched Sam as he took a sip of beer and gathered his thoughts. He hadn't deliberately left out the platonic cuddling that Lucifer did on a regular basis. Gabe simply hadn't thought it needed mentioning. The anxiety was more important, after all was said and done. Then again...Lucifer being touched starved after- Gabriel ground his teeth and cut the thought short.

“Are you alright, Gabriel?” There was a note of concern in Sam’s voice, and when Gabe focused his eyes on the here and now, he could see it in the man’s face.

Gabriel took a sip of his beer and tightened the arm that was around Luci when he felt his brother shift with his own concern for Gabe. “I’m alright,” he told them, more for Luce than for Sam. It wasn’t really true, but he didn’t want the topic to focus on those thoughts. Tonight was supposed to be a ‘get to know you’ and certain issues were too dark for first dates...or whatever tonight was.

With forced cheer Gabriel asked Sam, “So! What do you do, Sam, when you're not being yourself at a convention?”

Sam gave him a look. He wasn't fooled, but let it go.  _ Bless him. _

…

 

One day Sam hoped to find out what made Gabriel look so sad and angry at the same time. But if Gabriel wanted to change the subject then Sam would roll with it. It’s not like he didn’t have things he didn’t like talking about either. Especially on a first date.

He took a sip of his beer as if that alone could wash away his thoughts.

“What do I do? I’m just a poor college student with grand schemes of making the world a better place as a lawyer.”

Gabriel choked on his beer.

Unfortunately it was nothing like those spit takes one might see on t.v., it would had been better if he had. Gabriel actually choked on his beer. Some of it spilling from his mouth and down his shirt as his throat tried to both cough it up or swallow it to clear his windpipe. It wasn’t a pretty sight.

Another second went by and Gabriel managed to swallow what was in his mouth and began truly coughing.

_ That’s a good sign, _ Sam thought as he stood and made his way back to the kitchen to find a towel.

It wasn’t until he got back to the living room with his find that he noticed that Lucifer was wide-eyed, tense, and looking maybe a bit panicked. Sam made a quick decision and decided that, yes, Gabriel had been the one choking and still looked like he needed seeing to, but would be alright now that his airways were clear, generally speaking. It was clearly Lucifer that needed calming right that moment.

Without another thought Sam handed towel to Gabriel to clean himself off with and turned to the older Shurley brother. Sam knelt in front of Lucifer and put a hand in front of the other man’s face to block the sight of his brother, careful not to touch the other man.

“Luci,” Sam deliberately used the nickname he’d heard Gabriel use so many times in the very short time he’d known the brothers. The nickname got the man’s attention better than the hand blocking his sight did. Wide blue eyes finally met Sam’s.

“Luci, Gabriel’s fine.” Sam made sure to keep his voice calm and unhurried. When Lucifer tried to turn to see Sam’s hand was still there blocking the sight. “No, no. Pay attention to me. Yes, that’s right, look at me, Luci. Gabriel’s alright and so are you.” Sam didn’t know why he said it that way, but it had the effect he wanted. The tension began to slowly seep out of the older man. In the same calm manner Sam continued with, “That’s right, you’re okay and Gabriel’s okay. Do you hear that?” Sam didn’t wait for an answer. “Gabriel’s stopped coughing.” Which he had. When Lucifer tried to look again Sam told him, “No, no, keep your attention on me. There you go!” Sam smiled encouraging when Lucifer complied.

Sam didn’t know why Lucifer freaked out so badly and he wasn’t sure that it mattered. Not right then, at least. All he knew was that it was important to keep this brother calm while the other took care of himself. So that’s what he did. Sam spoke soothing nonsense that appeared to work as Gabriel mopped up his beer off of himself and then stood and left to change.

Gabriel wasn’t gone long before he was back in a clean shirt and pulling his older brother into a comforting embrace. Sam felt only a little awkward as he watched the pair, but not overly so. The scene reminded him too much of his own brother; and that thought had him smiling at the pair on the couch.


End file.
